Sleep positional orientation may be an important factor for many persons in preserving health. For example, the typical dominant period of healing for the human body occurs during sleep. Similarly, periods of illness or recovery often require additional rest that involves extended bedtime and sleep.
During times of sleep, semi-consciousness or unconsciousness, the position of the body is seldom within the person's conscious awareness. One may be changing positions among basic orientations of lying on one's back, left side, right side, and front. In addition, there are transitional positions between each of these basic positions (partially on back and left side, etc) that further define a near continuum of position orientations for the human body while in a bed-rest condition.
It is recognized that certain body positions may be preferred or even required during sleep and rest for effective health recovery and/or health maintenance. For example, persons having sleep apnea are more vulnerable to disruption of sleep when lying in a back or supine orientation, as compared to sleeping on a side. Similarly, individuals with a snoring problem may be less inclined to snore when in a side-sleeping position. In addition, relative physical positioning of parts of the body may be important, such as when one has a shoulder injury, spine misalignment, hip problem, etc. Even the process of aging may be affected by disposing the body in particular sleep or rest orientations that avoid stressing certain muscle groups and skeletal relationships. In short, a system or methodology of facilitating and controlling a more healthy positional orientation during sleep or rest would be beneficial.